The Cold Painful Truth
by forevergirl57
Summary: Beast boy gets wounded in battle and needs some cheering up
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My first FANFIC! **

**So basically beast boy gets injured by lobo and the rest of the team works together to cheer him up **

Lobo was coming down hard, but I needed to prove myself worthy to the rest of the team. I was the little guy. The one that the team was forced to take. Half the time, I don't know what the heck everyone is talking about. So when Nightwing asked me to come with the team on a mission, I was ecstatic.

But lobo wasn't giving me a break…..

He was only coming at me. "BB look out!" M'gann screamed in my direction. "why is he coming at me!" I answered while leaping out of the way.

"I think he's monitoring the weakest target at the moment" NIghtwing answered

"hey, im not….ahh!" Lobo hurled a large rock at me and I tried to avoid it but it landed on my ankle.

"OWWWWWW!" I tried to hold back tears and remove my ankle from under the rock but it was no use.

"Gar hold on! " Mgann levitated over to me and lifted the rock off my leg. I looked her in the eye and it all went black.

"Gar, GAR! WAKE UP GAR!" mgann shook me vigorously

"mgann, take him back to the mountain!, we will finnish here"

Mgann picked gar up and flew him away from further danger. All should seem safe now, but gar's foot, facing the wrong direction.

Sorry this is so short but I will update tomarrow. I am just getting started .

I take idea's for next chapters.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is he next chappy... kinda short, but the next one will be up tomarrow.**

"Gar, your going to be fine" Mgann whispered in my ear. I didn't feel fine. i felt like I wasn't even in my body. I have never felt pain like this before. I wanted my mom. When i was little she would kiss my forehead and tell me everything was going to be okay, and it always was. Now Mgann was trying to convince me everything was fine, but it wasn't working. The pain stayed.

Mgann flew me all the way back to the Mountain. I tried to open my eyes a couple times, to no avail. I wanted the pain to go away. I shouldn't have gone on that stupid mission to begin with. Im no good. Im to weak. She cradled my head when she brought me into my room and onto my bed. The firmness of the mattress felt good against my achy back. Mgann addressed my ankle. I opened my eyes for a second, to see her face...she looked horrified.

i saw my ankle... it was horrifying.

My ankle was facing sideways.. and was bent downwards. Purple bruising shown threw my green skin. I looked back up at my sister, pleading for reassurance.

"I-Im going to guess its broken, Gar" she smirked up at me.

"you can say that twice" i answered, trying not to cry.

"you-you-just...just try to sleep Gar" she seemed very flustered.

even though i was in incredible pain, sleeping seemed like a good idea...i could escape from this...this horrid pain.

"noted..." i said with a yawn, and the world went black

**see ya later guysill update ASAP!**!


	3. Chapter 3

**So here the next chapter, sorry if it is a little slow.**

"Should we take him to a doctor? I-I don't even know what to do!" Mgann was in a panic attack

"just calm down Mgann... I don't think a doctor would accept a wounded green boy at 3 in the morning. Gar needs medical attention now. We need to think this through" Nightwing spoke with soothing words. "i think we can care for him here."

"i guess...should we call someone to help?"

"sure, lets call Superboy. He's out for a walk, but he'll be back soon. lets get started"

Megan and Nightwing hovered over the unconscious Garfield Logan and began to address his ankle.

"Mgann, hold him down while i snap his ankle back in place, if he shoots up when the pain hits, he could make it worse."

"Please try not to hurt him" Mgann said with tears welling in her eyes

"I make no promises" Nightwing smirked up at the green martian "but i'll try"

Mgann held down Gar's shoulders while he counted "one...two...THREE!"

SNAP! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Garfield shot up into a sitting position, tears flowing down his cheeks. When the pain settled he slowly calmed himself with deep breaths, and Mgann rubbed circles on his back while holding his hand.

"Garfield, we are going to set your ankle in a cast...just try to lay down and relax...try to sleep.

Gar was exhausted and achy. He didn't really feel like yelling at Nightwing for hurting him. He simply nodded and lay down with tear stained cheeks.

Mgann and Nightwing wrapped his ankle and casted it. Gar Felt every touch on his bruised ankle, but pretended to sleep through it...for Mgann's sake. They finished wrapping it and waited for it to dry. Mgann stayed with him while nightwing hung his foot from the ceiling, to drain blood, and left to finnish some work. She stroked the sweat from his brow and gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Youll be better soon, Gar...

...I promise"

**Ok so again sorry if this is slow. I will post again soon. next i will be righting different characters trying to cheer Gar up. I will take requests on who you want to be in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK WITH CHAPTER FOUR!**

Conner walked by Gar's room...just out of curiosity. Mgann told him what happened after he got back from Bibbo's diner...and to be honest, he really felt bad for the little guy. After living with him for 5 years, he new how hard it was for their youngest member to sit still for more than five minutes. When he peered into the young changelings room, he saw Gar tossing a small purple rubber ball at the wall, watching as it would bounce from the wall onto the floor, then back into his hand.

After doing this for about 2 minutes, he seemed to get bored.

"GAAHH! i'm going out out my mind!" he threw the ball at his door in a huff, and bounced the door open, just enough so the changeling could see superboy waiting outside his room.

"Conner?" he said while pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"hey Gar, sorry , i was just checking up on you...ya know"

"its ok, y-you can come in if you want." gar and conner have known each other for a while, but since Mgann and him broke up, things have been awkward between them. You cant really comfortably be all buddy buddy with your sisters ex.

Conner walked in and sat down at the end of his bed. "sooo...how ya doin buddy?" Gar smirked and looked down. he pointed to his swollen leg and fell back down onto his pillow.

"how does it look like i'm doing, i'm about to DIE of boredom and me ankle hurts like heck." Conner looked at the boy and then looked down. he twirled his thumbs and sat quietly for a few minutes. There was something he has wanted to say to Gar for a while now, and he was finally going to say it.

"ya know Gar, I know things have been awkward between us since me and megan broke up, but it doesn't have to be. we can still hang out, play basket ball, football...ya know, when your feeling up to it" Then conner gestured to Gar's swollen foot to emphasize his point on the matter.

"Ya know conner, I think that would be fun'' Gar looked up Conner with an ear to ear grin, when can we start? Superboy ruffled the boys dark green hair and answered

"Lets start with Video games" he reached toward the remote and turned on BB's gaming system.

"fine, but your totally going down Superbutt"

"Oh its on now!" The two played like there was n tomorrow, and their laughter could be heard through all

**Ok so im thinking of doing wally next even though hes not on the team anymore. I kinda just wanted that encounterment between wally and Gar...wat do ya guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey sorry i didn't update Yesterday,...Lots Of HW. But here ya go!**

After his accident, Garfield's personality has dulled quite a bit. As much as everyone hated to say it, and as much as they all tried to prevent it, Garfield Logan seemed to be sinking down into a depressed state. Not depression,...just depressed

He slept a lot, didn't try to put in a sarcastic remark at the end of a conversation, and became increasingly antisocial. He couldn't leave his bed much, and the only way he could get around was by wheelchair, which wasn't a very easy thing to do. He would just stay in his bed, watch TV, and read old mission files on the computer. He seemed very reserved, quiet, he stayed to himself. This was completely out of character for the usually jumpy enthusiastic 13 year old that wouldn't give anyone a break. Though everyone tried to get him to talk, he was hiding something. Something that he wanted to tell, but didn't know how to say. They all knew it, but Gar would not let then know. And they needed to find out

The team was worried, not only because of this, but because its been 2 weeks and this ankle wasn't healing correctly. Surgery was become more and more of the only remaining option. They have let to openly tell Garfield about this, they were pretty sure he knew...which wasn't exactly a good thing

"Gar, do you want to come out and watch the new Men In Black movie with us? were just starting it." Mgann peered into Garfield's room, speaking with great enthusiasm, hoping to catch the young boy's attention.

"Nah, Im pretty tired, i think i'm just going to turn in early for tonight" He didn't want to do anything...he was just so...tired.

"You Sure Gar, you seemed to really want to see it when it first came out" Mgann answered, still trying to encourage the youngest member to come out of his shell, to leave this dull setting he seemed to be trapped inn

Gar didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and sunk down deeper into the warm blankets.

"Ok fine, but think about it" Mgann turned out of Gar's needed to do something. He was her baby brother and he was hurting, she needed to help. He was also the first member to break somet... wait no! all of a sudden Mgann remembered something. She ran to the Phone and dialed a number that she was surprised she still remembered.

"hey Wally,...I need your help"

**So Hopefully i'll get a new update tomarrow...comment on your thoughts...sorry for the Cliffie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long...been kinda stuck...but here ya go!

"Hey Wally... I need your help"

Mgann spoke with rounded words... unaware of the response she would be getting from her old friend

"Mgann, is that you? no... hey how ya doin?" wally snickered trying to lighten the mood.

"Wally this is really serious...can you be serious for right now?"

"Ok...shoot"

"Its about Garfield...you heard what happened right"

"yeah, Nightwing told me last night...how's the little guy?' (NOTE: this story is before the whole incident were artemis rejoins the team and "dies" So Nightwing and Wally are still good friends)

"not that great...he's depressed or somthing...been stuck inside for like 2 weeks and he refuses to leave his room. I would be depressed too. he just wont let me help him...he's pushing me away. I need you to come help...because you can relate."

"ME? How can I relate?"

"because you are the only other person who has broken a bone on the team...maybe you could talk him back into his old self...its easier when you have someone to relate too."

"i dunno, things have been really busy with school down here... but ill try, for Gar."

"thank you Wally...it was nice talking to you again"

"you two Mgann" Wally hung up the phone.

(40 min later)

"Gar...Gar...you have a visitor" Mgann shook Gar Awake.

"who?" He rose from under the cover and rubbed his eye when it caught the light. The let out a yawn.

"hey Garfield How's it been?" wally talked in a whisper as he sat at the end of the young boys bed.

"ya know...read a few books, watched that knew movie, shattered my ankle, nothin new"

Wally chuckled "your funny kid...but lets talk man to man" wally tried to make Gar feel like an equal, rather than a patient.

"ok...what"

"whats been bothering you?"

"my sister put you up to this, didn't she" Garfield poked his head out for behind Wally and saw as his Sister backed out of his room.

"yeah...but thats not the only reason why I'm here...I'm worried for you, you haven't been your self lately, have you. Whats up"

"well..." Gar checked to make sure no one else was listening " there is something that has been bothering me"

"well tell me!"

"iv'e kinda been feeling...useless lately...like i'm not a real part of the team...like i just came here on accident."

"gar, why would you say that! "

"I would never have joined the team if Mgann didn't give me that blood transfusion, and if queen bee didn't ...kill my Mom."

"Gar, you are an awesome kid, and a great addition to the team. You are also only 12, and you have a lot to learn. I didn't join the team until i was 15, and i Made a lot of mistakes'

"but i have never been asked to go on a real mission...like ever...then when i finally do, i break my leg"

"Wanna know a secret,,, i broke my arm on one of my first missions... and it wasn't that bad. I got to boss people around and everything!" Wally grinned at the memory of bossing around captain marvel. "ya know...you could get a whole bunch of people to sign your cast, that could make you feel better."

"ya know... that would be cool." Wally smiled as he saw the young boy look up and grin."

Within 20 min, there was a 100 foot line extending from Gar's room... A sharpie in each Members hand.

Sorry for the wait...ill update soon! Comment!


	7. Chapter 7

I**am super duper uber sorry about how long this took. i will try to update more frequently from now on though. after yj ended, kinda forgot about it... sorry!**

Garfield Logan looked down at his ankle, covered with signatures and smiley faces. stickers and drawings. He felt a bit better after his talk with Wally, but still did not feel like his self just yet. he felt uneasy about this whole damn situation. Nightwing was hiding something. he could tell. Dick wouldn't look him in the eye, or tell him anything about his condition. he was starting to worry about it. Garfield may only be 12, but he new about how these things worked. when someone broke a bone that bad, it normally needed surgery,... and he had a feeling thats what he was refusing to tell him.

The young Changeling saw his sister walk past his bedroom door, and saw as she pulled nightwing aside. Had it been a normal situation, he would have likely turned into a hummingbird, and fly about the room, trying to ease drop on there conversation. However, nightwing

said no transforming until he was healed, because the cast could not adapt to his animal forms. Even though he couldn't use his powers, he could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"the bone is not healing in the correct position, and im starting to consider other options" nightwing told mgann' seriosly.

"so yo mean, he might need..."

"surgery, to fix the bone

" nightwing cut mgann' off

''SURGERY! I DONT WANT SURGERY!" beast boy blurt in from the other side of the door.

"shoot..." nightwing and mgann' muttered under their breath, they had forgotten beast boy was right behind the door.

"you...you cant make me!" he continued as nightwing opened the door, and he and mgann' walked in.

"sweetie... its the only way...we want to make sure you can walk easily when your all better" mgann tried to calm him

"NO!...to much can go wrong with surgery...w-what if they mess up and... i need to chop off my leg

!... or -or" beast boy continued to complain

"garfield...you don't want to stop walking forever do you?" nightwing continued

"no..."

"then let us fix your ankle"

garfield stayed quiet for a while, staring at the floor, before peeking

his head up ever so slightly not looking him in the eyes..

ok...fine"

So here ya go! next chapter will have beast boy getting the surgery done... hope you liked it!


	8. AN

Ok guys. I am super duper sorry for the delays. I will try to continue with the next chapter this week. I just wanted to let you know I'm still working on it... This is not anabandoned story. I love all my followers... If any of you wolife take to give me feedback on my story, or give me ideas for future chapters... It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and stay awesome!~forever girl


End file.
